counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Turn of the Crank
Turn of the Crank is the tenth mission in the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes storyline. It is the first appearance of the SWAT team and the fourth appearance of the Guerrilla Warfare. Overview Deviating from the somewhat exotic (and blocky) locales the player has fought in, this mission takes place in suburban Modesto, California, in a police bust of a local drug dealership. Plot The mission starts with the player, armed with a briefcase containing money and a listening device, to be delivered to a certain dealer: Moses Sepulveda, who is the drug baron of the Californian Drug Cartel. The player must give the briefcase to Supelveda. Once given, Moses admires the money and the signal is given for the SWAT to move in. The player is blinded and after recovering, he manages to get an AK-47, and the SWAT Team secures the area. Afterwards, the player moves on. Once inside the warehouse, he picks up an M60 Machinegun and ammo for it then fights the enemies inside. The player manages to get to Sepulveda's office. Moses, now coked up and armed with an M60. The player is then tasked with the objective to kill Sepulveda. Once he is killed, the mission is complete. Objectives #Enter house. #Give briefcase to druglord. #Proceed into the warehouse. #Eliminate Moses Sepulveda. Transcript :See: Turn of the Crank/Transcript Factions Counter-Terrorist The Counter-Terrorist force in this mission is the SWAT team. After the player has been blinded by a flashbang, SWAT members secure the area. They are composed of 4 operatives (1 seen in the room where Moses was standing, and 3 in the player's entry point). All SWAT members are equipped with M4A1 carbines. Terrorist The terrorist faction for this mission is Californian terrorist which wear the same outfit with the Guerrilla Warfare. The terrorists protect Moses Sepulveda from being killed and cover the warehouse from being captured by the SWAT team. Weapon & Equipment Intro The only equipments available at the very beginning are: Start After been ambushed, the player is given several weapons that are: Discovered The only discovered weapons that the player can use are: Ammunition & Medical Kit Ammunition The ammunition available in this mission are: *7.62×51mm NATO - For AK-47, there are five small magazines and four large magazines can be found. For M60, only two small magazines can be found.(Two more can be seen, but they are unobtainable) *.357 SIG - There are three small magazines and four large magazines can be found for P228. Medical Kit There are four Medical Kits and five Wall-attached Medical Kits available, several Kevlar vests can be found throughout the level. Trivia *Moses Sepulveda is based on Tony Montana from Scarface. They share a similar suit, as well as an activity and a final fight scene. *Moses Sepulveda model is somehow reused and reedited for Left 4 Dead 2. *There is the default model for a young Japanese girl walking down the street, if you wait on the front steps for a short amount of time. *The doorbell has a bloody handprint on it. *It takes three maps to build this mission. *There are five music songs had been composed for this mission. *Mission complete music is used in Condition Zero in Tour of Duty Campaign when the player wins a round. *The player is given all types of ammunition when the fighting has started. *There is an enemy using an M2 Browning Machine Gun during this mission. Also, that Terrorist uses a low resolution model and he is armed with a Machete and will attack the player if he manages to get close. **Even if the player eliminates him, he cannot use it. *The SWAT team's classes is modeled after the Navy SEALs uniform. *It is possible to keep the SWAT team member alive, although he will not follow you anyway. *If the player uses the console command to get a weapon at the intro, the guard will attack at the player. However, if the player presses the "USE" key, the guard will still say something to the player. *This is the only the mission in which the player is not acquired with a knife. *When the player interacts with one of the gang members, the gang member will say "Aren't you supposed to be here half an hour ago?" to the player, referencing to one of the quotes said by one of the scientists to the protagonist Gordon Freeman in the video game Half-Life: "Weren't you supposed to be in the test chamber half an hour ago?". Gallery Entry.jpg|Entering the structure. Rendezvous.jpg|Meeting with terrorist members. Moses.JPG|Dealing with Moses. Turn.JPG|Hidden team (through noclipping). SWAT fallen.JPG|Killed SWAT operative. Screenshot8 cscz.jpg|The last fight. See also ; Next mission Alamo ; Previous mission Hankagai Other SWAT mission *Miami Heat Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes